Jeff Duo
Jeffrey Clutch Duo (born August 31, 2109) is a, Earthian Human male resistance fighter born on the planet Earth. Going by his nickname "Jeff", Jeff Duo was a member of The Underground and best friends with The Chosen One Kosuke Tambamaster. Along with Kosuke Tambamaster and his other friend Manda Lorian, Jeff attempted to escape the collapsing planet of Earth and instead ended up crashing the ship Falcon on Dantooine. Considered the tech-savvy member of The Underground, Jeff is proficient with a wide variety of technologies including being able to pilot vehicles (though this is often made fun of by bystanders as being "unrealistic") and hacking into various types of consoles and systems. These traits go hand-in-hand with his desire to remain behind the scenes as a support character, though this is tested early into his "journey" on Dantooine. Jeff dreamed of living a stable life on Geo Prime after escaping Earth, however these plans have been put on hold in favor of helping his friend Kosuke Tambamaster in finding the lost Manda Lorian. Biography Jeff was born on August 31, 2109 on the dying planet of Earth. Not much is known about his family besides that they were not in his life come the time of his escape from Earth in or around 2127. Jeff was renown for his cyber-skills that translated well into his involvement with The Underground; Toblerone would tolerate his brutal sarcasm and redundant inside-joke heavy comedy routines because Jeff was the only one that could effectively hack systems of the refineries and other scarce workable facilities left on Earth at the time. Kosuke and Jeff were friends throughout their time in The Underground with Manda Lorian also entering the equation some time after. The trio were hell-bent on surviving the destruction of Earth and re-settling in Geo Prime. Jeff encouraged these actions simply to build a life for himself on Geo Prime; it is debatable if he truly wanted to keep The Underground together if they were successful in making it to their new homes. Powers and Abilities Jeff is a natural at technology and seemingly can navigate his way around most space ships despite never truly being at the helm of a particular model before. He also shows a knack for technology; despite the rarity of salvageable technology on Earth he was shown with a working phone that utilized military wireless networks and various other forms of GPS or GPS-like technology that most humans on Earth had no access to. This seemingly in explainable ability is attributed to Jeff's natural curiosity and keen senses to experiment and examine how things work. These traits served Jeff well in The Underground and presumably with his job in a refinery. Characteristics and Traits Although relatively a normal person in terms of judgment and common sense, Jeff is a quirky boy with an eternal spring of puns, horribly mistimed jokes, and overall apathetic humor that drowns out his better qualities. Jeff is a highly emotional and impulsive person, which can lead him into trouble at times when he does not foresee the consequences of his words or actions (but mostly words). Ever the sarcastic one, Jeff will constantly look for ways to impede the thought process of Kosuke, however it is noted that he treasures the friendship between them far more than most things in his life. Although always aloof with the major debates or philosophies of his time in favor of a more "radical" and independent approach, Jeff often is the first to deal with major events in a way that causes a re-examination by all parties involved. Appearances Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens (First Appearance) Star Wars: VIII Jeff Duo is portrayed by American actor Jeffrey Tom. Category:Characters